Mr. Ratface and the Final 6
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : I had the contestants search my house for a "ghost" (chris) : Which turned out to be Izzy trolling me! (chris) : Duncan and Mal teamed up and sabotaged Zoey and B! (chris) : And Zeke and Gwen started a secret relationship! (chris) : Really Gwen? (chris) : Duncan and Mal won invincibility! (chris) : Zoey, B, Noah, and Gwen were voted off! (chris) : Now, it's time to test our campers motor skills! (chris) : Find out what happens next on TOTAL! (chris) : Drama! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) (zeke) : *Conf* Why did they vote off Gwen!? WHY!? 8:54 Ethan Oka (Mal) I guess I don't have to pretend to be Mike anymore *drrops hair* *drops 8:54 RiMiEg007 (José) : Yeah, since we all know who you really are! 8:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) All except the geek over there *points at Cody* 8:55 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* You thinking what I'm thinking? 8:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) Sabotage? 8:56 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah, we trick him and get him booted! 8:56 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : That is dishonest and cruel! I like it! 8:56 Ethan Oka (BRB food) 8:57 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey guys! Whatchya takin' about? 8:57 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Nothing! Cars! (José) : So as I was saying, the Bugatti Veyron is the fastest car! So it's the best! 8:59 AssyrianAsylum (alejndro): I still think the Ferrari 458 Italia is much prettier! (alejandro) : 8:59 Jakerz69 (cody) ; I think Formula 1 cars are the best! 9:01 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *rolls his eyes* Anyone seen Zeke? 9:01 Jakerz69 (cody) : Nope, I haven't see him since last night's elimination ceremony! 9:02 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Hmm, wonder where he is 9:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* I saw him last night. *Evil chuckle* 9:02 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Why are you imitating Mike? 9:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whispers to Duncan* Cody doesnt know 9:03 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh right! 9:04 Jakerz69 (cody) : *looks at Duncan* What do you mean imitating? 9:04 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Oh, um, nothing! 9:04 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : So, what do you guys think the challenge will be? 9:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : That's a good question Al! 9:05 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Don't call me that! 9:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, AL! (chris) : Today's challenge will test your motor building skills! 9:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Yes! 9:06 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* Motor building? 9:07 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes, you guys will be building motor boats! Then you will race them around the island, then to Boney Island, then back the the Dock of Shame! Last one there may or may not get voted out! (duncan) : weet! I can build anything motorized! It's like dismantling only in reverse! *sweet 9:08 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf.* Motor building? Chris is losing his touch. 9:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You can use anything in this pile! 9:10 Mr.Duncan007 (Vin) : *pulling a bunch of motor boat parts into a pile* 9:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Any questions? 9:10 Ethan Oka (Mal) nope *runs into motor parts* 9:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Then GO! (duncan) : *grabs a few parts for his boat* (duncan) : Touch any of my things, and it'll be the last thing you'll do! 9:11 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gulps* 9:12 RiMiEg007 (José) : *rolls his eyes* 9:12 Ethan Oka (Mal) *grabs piping and various metals* (Mal) *drops things* 9:12 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *grabs parts for his boat* 9:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Hey cody *slaps back* Let me help you! 9:13 RiMiEg007 (José) : *grabs the parts the Mal dropped* 9:13 Jakerz69 (cody) : Ok Mike! 9:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* One second. *tackles Jose* 9:13 RiMiEg007 (José) : *punches Mal in the kiwis* 9:14 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Go Mike! 9:14 Ethan Oka (Mal) *swings piping at Jose's ankles* 9:15 RiMiEg007 (José) : *falls, accidentally punching Alejandro in the kiwis* 9:15 Ethan Oka (Mal) *crawls grabbing materials* 9:15 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *falls, covering his kiwis* 9:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Awesome fight guys! *high fives Mal* 9:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) *higher pitched voice* Yeah. 9:17 Jakerz69 (cody) : You ok Mike? Your voice sounded a bit different! 9:17 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah, he has a cold! Right Mike? 9:17 Ethan Oka (Mal) *fake cough* Yeah, ha. 9:18 Jakerz69 (cody) : Oh, you wants some echinacea? 9:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) Um, no? Im fine. 9:19 Jakerz69 (cody) : It helps your immune system fight the cold, you sure? 9:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) Actually, sure. 9:20 Jakerz69 (cody) : *gives Mal 2 pills of echinacea* 9:21 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Why do you carry echinacea with you? 9:21 Jakerz69 (cody) : You never know when you are gonna get sick! 9:22 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Huh... Can't argue with that! 9:22 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, *fake chuckle* *stuffs pills in Cody's engine* 9:23 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Guys, let's get building! 9:23 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *builds his boat* (duncan) : Anyone see any Skull ordainments? 9:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) *throws rock at Duncan* Found this! 9:25 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *catches rock* I don't think this'll work! I'm going to go carve one! 9:25 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey, where is Zeke? 9:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) K 9:26 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *looks around* Wow, I didn't even notice that he was gone! 9:26 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hey Mike, why don't you go look for him? 9:26 Ethan Oka (Mal) *groan* Fine. 9:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *finds a piece of wood and carves a skull out of it* Perfect! 9:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) *goes towards Confessional* 9:29 Jakerz69 (cody) : *fins the pills in his engine* What is this? (cody) : It's Echinacea! And there are 2 pill here! (cody) : I wonder if Mike accidentally left it here, I should go give these back to him. 9:32 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *accidentally punches Mal, knocking him out* (zeke) : Whoops, sorry Mal! (zeke) : *helps Mal up* (zeke) : Hey! *snaps his fingers* Wake up! 9:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) wha? Oh! right! you should probably get back to the Dock of Shame. 9:35 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Wha? Why? 9:36 Ethan Oka (Mal) The challenge is already going on. 9:36 Jakerz69 (cody) : *runs up to Zeke and Mal* Hey Mike, you left thin in my engine! 9:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) *fake cough* Oh, thanks. *grabs pills* 9:38 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Ok, whats the challenge, Mike? 9:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) Building an engine 9:40 Jakerz69 (cody) : No! It's building a boat! The we are racingthem! RichardtheGameMaster has left the chat. 9:40 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, whatever. 9:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Oh cool! I used to build model boats when I was younger! 9:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) *runs to dock of shame* 9:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : This is different! We are build real boats Homeschool! 9:43 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *waits for Cody to turn around and knocks him out* Sorry Cody! *pulls a big tree branch on top of Cody* Seems like you had a bit of an accident! (zeke) : *runs to the dock of shame* (duncan) : Hey guys! Where's geek boy? (zeke) : I don't know! 9:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *starts making boat* 9:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *walks over to Cody's boat and starts taking parts out of the engine* This looks important! (zeke) : What are you doing? (duncan) : Sabotaging Cody! (zeke) : Nice! 9:46 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *finishes making his boat* 9:47 Ethan Oka (Mal) *attaches Piping and wheels to boat* 9:47 RiMiEg007 (José) : *finishes making his boat* Muy Bueno! 9:48 Ethan Oka (Mal) *grabs paddle and pitcher* 9:48 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *finishes making his boat* 9:48 Ethan Oka (Mal) *finishes boat* 9:48 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *grabs 3 paddles, a harpoon gun, and a pitcher and puts them in his boat* (zeke) : Why do you need a harpoon gun? (duncan) : Cause it's cool and could be useful! 9:50 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Wow, that's smart! 9:51 RiMiEg007 (José) : But won't the gun add weight, slowing you down? (duncan) : No, it'll make me have an advantage! (zeke) : *finishes building his boat* Done! (duncan) : *attaches the harpoon gun, wheels, and steering wheel to his boat* Done! (chris) : Alright! Time is up! Stop building! (chris) : Hey, where is Cody? 9:54 Ethan Oka (Mal) He had, an accident... 9:54 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Chef! Vin! Go look for Cody! The rest of you, drive your boats into the water! 9:55 Mr.Duncan007 (Vin) : *goes looking for Cody* 9:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) *pushes boat into water* 9:55 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *drives his boat into the water* (zeke) : *pushes boat into the water* 9:56 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *pushes boat into water* 9:56 RiMiEg007 (José) : *pushes boat into the water with his pinky finger* 9:57 Ethan Oka (Mal) *throws pills at Jose* 9:57 RiMiEg007 (José) : *catches pills* Que? 9:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *jumps into boat* forget it! 9:59 Mr.Duncan007 (Vin) : *carrying Cody on his back* I found Cody! A tree branch fell on him! He needs to go to the infirmary! 9:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Okay, take him to the infirmary! (chris) : Ok, the rest of you, START YOUR ENGINES! (duncan) : Mines already on! 10:01 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *starts up his boat* 10:01 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *starts his boat* (José) : *starts up his boat* 10:01 Ethan Oka (Mal) *fills pitcher with water* ready! 10:01 RiMiEg007 (chris) : ON YOUR MARK! (chris) : GET SET! (chris) : GO! 10:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *dumps water on whels jetting foward* 8wheels* ** 10:02 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *drives off into the lead* 10:03 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *drives up to Mal* 10:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) *makes insta-fill and dump pitcher mechanics* There! *paddles while machine works* 10:03 RiMiEg007 (José) : *drives up to Alejandro, ramming his boat into Mal's* (José) : See ya losers! 10:04 Ethan Oka (Mal) Grr, *attacks Jose with paddle*\ 10:04 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *drives up to José* Hey José! *rams into José's boat* (José) L *grabs Mal's paddle and hits him in the face with it* 10:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *falls into water* 10:05 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *finishes the 1st lap* Ok, off to Boney Island! (zeke) : *helps Mal out of the water* 10:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *climbs onto boat* Thats it. *pole valts with other paddle to Jose's boat* (Mal) *hits Jose with paddle* 10:06 RiMiEg007 (José) : No free rides! (José) : *punches Mal in the stomach* 10:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) Oof! *falls in water* 10:07 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *drives around Boney Island* (zeke) : *helps Mal out of the water* (zeke) : Hey Mal, long time no see! 10:08 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gets onto boat* Hey this is a race! *paddles away* 10:08 RiMiEg007 (José) : *laughs* Bye Bye Mal! *splashes Mal with with his boat* (José) : See you in the Boat of Losers! And You'll be the one riding it! 10:10 Ethan Oka (Mal) Not likely, *jumps at Jose shoving a paddle through his boat* 10:10 RiMiEg007 (José) : How dare you! *picks Mal up and throws him at Alejandro* 10:11 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *catches Mal* 10:11 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *finishes the race* Yeah! 10:11 Ethan Oka (Mal) No! 10:12 RiMiEg007 (José) : *finishes his first lap* Off to Boney Island! 10:12 Ethan Oka (Mal) *gets in boat* *starts water engine* Onward! 10:12 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : We still can get 2nd! Let's disable José's boat! 10:13 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *finishes his first lap* Time to eliminate José! 10:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) Um, there's a paddle in it, im sure its not going too far *finishes first lap* 10:13 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *finishes his first lap* 10:14 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *rams José's boat* Hello José! See you at the finish line! *hits him with a paddle, sending him flying off of his boat* (José) : NOOOOOOOOO! *lands on Alejandro's boat* 10:15 Ethan Oka (Mal) Heh, nice one. *high fives Zeke* 10:15 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Thanks! See you at the finish line! *drives around Boney Island* 10:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) *paddles around Boney Island* 2nd place here I come! 10:16 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Get off! *pushes José off* 10:16 RiMiEg007 (José) : *spits water out* You'll pay for this! 10:16 Ethan Oka (Mal) Doubtful! 10:17 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *finishes in 2nd* Yeah! 10:17 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *drives around Boney Island, and passes Mal* 10:17 Ethan Oka (Mal) *paddles up to finish line* 3rd, not bad. *jumps off boat* 10:18 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *engine fails* (alejandro) : NOOOO! (alejandro) : *ditches his boat and swims to the finish line, finishing in 4th* 10:19 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Duncan wins immunity and can stay at the Nice Cabin! And he can bring a friend of his choice! (duncan) : I choose... (duncan) : Mal! (zeke) : Aww! (zeke) : Dang! 10:20 Ethan Oka (Mal) Nice. *walks toward nice cabin* 10:20 RiMiEg007 (chris) : That means that Mal also has immunity! 10:20 Ethan Oka (Mal) Even nicer! 10:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So Ezekiel, Cody, Alejandro, and José are in danger of elimination! (chris) : *Conf* Or ARE they? 10:22 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Aww man! Well, I know José will get eliminated! 10:22 Ethan Oka (Mal) You have my vote. 10:23 RiMiEg007 (José) : *swims past the finish line* I'm... HERE! *hyperventilates* (duncan) : *laughs at José 10:23 Ethan Oka (Mal) Hey, Cody didnt even do the challenge and you still did the worst! 10:23 Mr.Duncan007 (Vin) : *gives José a paper bag* 10:24 RiMiEg007 (José) : *breaths into the paper bag* I...Will...Get...You...MAL! 10:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) Still doubtful. 10:25 Jakerz69 (cody) : *rides up in a wheelchair* Hey Guys! 10:26 RiMiEg007 (José) : *tackles Mal and punches him repeatedly* YOU...ARE...SOO...DEAD! (duncan) : *tackles José* 10:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) Cody! HIT HIM HIT HIM! 10:27 Jakerz69 (cody) : Hell-o! I'm in a wheelchair! 10:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) *evily smiles* Or better yet, I could. *runs Jose over with Cody's wheelchair* (Mal) exactly. 10:28 RiMiEg007 (José) : *passes out* (chris) : Ok, enough fighting! (chris) : It's time to vote someone off! (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Ok Campers! Time to vote! (chris) : Ok! The following are safe... (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : Mal! (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Cody! (chris) : José and Ezekiel, you are LOW! (chris) : The final marshmallow goes to... (chris) : Ezekiel! José, you are out! (José) : NOOOOO! 10:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yes! He's goe! *gone 10:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Don't worry José! Your not really out! It is a reward challenge! Sike! (duncan) : WHAT!? (zeke) : NOOO! WHY CHRIS? WHY!? 10:35 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Chris! Why do you hate me soo? 10:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) You! Why does he hate all of us? 10:35 RiMiEg007 (José) : *laughs evily* Thought you could get rid of me that easily? Ethan Oka (Mal) Why, yes actually we did. 10:37 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *laughs* I bet you didn't expect that! (chris) : Join us next time, on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)